Undercover Blunder
by PeaceKlaineLove
Summary: A rare, peaceful day during Spencer's undercover assignment with his partner starts off with a bang. And a few unintentional innuendos. T for innocent words said in a misleading context.


**Yay. My first Criminal Minds fic. I've already posted 2 Twilight ones, but I never had anything to post for my favorite show. The character of Sam is based off of a friend of mine. Just so you know, in the story, Spencer and his partner are undercover for some unnamed reason.(Unnamed b/c I haven't figured it out). They're posing as a couple and today is their day off from working.(They still stay undercover because you can't break your cover in the real world.) The cameras are for evidence once they get their man. Wrote after gaining inspiration from one of my fave authors, Reid Fanatic.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MOST INCREDIBLE SHOW EVER. (Though I wish I owned Reid. :)  
Enjoy.**

The team gathered around the monitors and listened to the conversations of their 2 fellow agents. Emily seemed to grow a conscience though and asked,

"Guys, should we be doing this? It is a private conversation and it isn't relevant to the case."

The team just shushed her and turned their attention back to the screens. Emily sighed and resolved her self to listening.

* * *

Reid walked into the kitchen and rubbed at his eyes. He dropped his hands and waited for his vision to focus. What he saw made him, and unbeknownst to Reid, his team, all chuckle.

Sitting at the round table, with her head thrown to one side, was Sam, fast asleep at the table. He walked over and sat down, ever so slightly screeching his chair across the wood floor.

Sam sat up with a start, dazedly calling out "Did I miss the bus?" Spencer chuckled. Eyes widening, she sat up straighter and asked, with a sheepish expression, " Was I asleep?" He nodded.

A blush crept up her face and down her body. She put her head into her hands and grumbled. " Sorry, what was that?" Spencer asked, the amusement in his voice poorly masked. Sam shot him a death glare and got up, mumbling something about not being a morning person.

She made her way to the coffee pot, fixed a cup and savored its aroma before taking a deep swallow of the hot beverage. She pulled out a second mug and filled it to the brim before adding about 5 TBS. of sugar and some cream. She handed it to Spencer, who took it but didn't drink.

"I know I didn't add half a pound of sugar, but I fix better coffee than the bureau. It's sweet enough to satisfy even your addiction to caffeine." Eying the cup wearily, he took a sip. She watched as his face lit up, and grinned as he continued to gulp it down.

"You like it?" He paused for a split second to send a nod her way, and continued. She leaned agaist the counter and eyed her partner.

" So...did you sleep well?" He finally stopped guzzling the drink and nodded, following it up with a question. " You mean, as well as anyone _Can_ sleep on an old couch?" She looked sheepish again." Sorry, I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

" No Sam, it's fine you can have the bed" She nodded absently, and asked in an offhand tone,

" Maybe we should share" Spencer almost choked.

" Share what?" He sputtered out, a blush tinging his cheeks red.

" _The bed." _She carried on, unaware of the look spencer was currently sporting on his face (which could be described as **Deer-In-The-Headlights** )

"You know, sleep together" There was dead silence for a split second. Then the sound of her coffee mug shattering into a hundred pieces could be heard. But neither party moved as the realization of what she had unwittingly said crashed over them.

" I-I-I d-didn't m-m-mean t-that-t" She stuttered uncontrollably.Her skin blushing a fiery red as she tripped over herself in her haste to get away. "I'm going to go hop in the shower. You can join me later." Her eyes widened again.

"For lunch, join me for lunch, no-not the shower, I, oh never mind." Blushing furiously, she whipped out of the kitchen. Nearly sprinting towards the bathroom, leaving a still stunned, blushing Spencer in her wake.

* * *

The team watched the short incident unfold with looks of amusement. They watched their colleague stutter and blush her way out of the room. Then noted the look of bewilderment on her partner's face. A short second passed. Laughter rang out from every person in the room. Even Hotch.

" I've never heard her stutter before" Morgan gasped out through his laughter.

"Or blush so much" Emily added.

"Maybe now they'll get over themselves and hook up" Garcia chimed in cheerfully. Hotch stared at her.

"Focus Garcia" He reprimanded.

"Yes sir"

"Come on guys, we have to set up" The team rose and gathered their things.

"Garcia, keep watch for any progress" She nodded and rubbed her hands together menacingly.

"My pleasure" She cackled.

**Hey guys. I'm not going to beg or anything, but if you like any of my stories, could you please review? I'm still new and I don't know if I'm good or not. Any constructive criticism and/or praise would me greatly appreciated**


End file.
